The Halflings' Penchant
by RedwallLemon
Summary: Lidda and Lothia, two halflings, are sent on a perilous mission. They must allow a new member into their group - half-elf Garyk - but upon meeting the handsome sorcerer, the girls have something else in mind.
1. Chapter 1 Briefing

**The Halflings' Penchant**

By RedwallLemon

_Disclaimer: I do not own Lidda the Halfling Rogue from the Dungeons and Dragons rulebooks, nor do I own Dungeons and Dragons, Rogues, Bards, Sorcerers, Clerics, Obad-Hai, Halflings, or Half-Elves. All other material is original._

Character stats (since I'm going all-out nerd here):

Lidda, halfling rogue  
Str 10 Dex 20 Con 12 Int 17 Wis 14 Cha 11  
Favored weapons: Dagger and Light Crossbow

Lothia, halfling rogue/bard  
Str 11 Dex 19 Con 11 Int 17 Wis 10 Cha 18  
Favored weapons: Morningstar and Light Crossbow

Garyk, half-elf rogue/sorcerer  
Str 11 Dex 17 Con 10 Int 15 Wis 12 Cha 18  
Favored weapons: Daggers and more daggers

**Chapter 1 - Briefing**

Lidda and Lothia had been traveling for three days nonstop, stopping only to rest at night and to give Lothia enough time to concentrate on her spells for the day, which for the past few weeks was the only thing keeping them alive aside from sheer luck. Now a few hours after the dawn of the fourth day they finally arrived at a familiar sight: Ovorin. It had been a month since the Cleric had sent them on an errand to retrieve a stolen relic, and they had wandered dark forests and winding labyrinths to get it. Now they were home.

"As soon as he pays us," muttered Lidda, "I'm taking a bath. A long, hot bath. Money is no object!"

"And you need it!" Lothia shot back, punching her shoulder. "You smell worse than those rotting zombies we had to deal with in the dungeon. Phew!" Lidda punched her back harder and laughed aloud. They had been the closest of friends since childhood; when they had both been orphaned in their tweens, they had set off together to start a new life in the city. Now they were as thick as thieves - in all senses of the word.

When they arrived in Ovorin they went straight to the church of Obad-hai, not far from the western gates of the city, and met with the Cleric. After handsomely rewarding them for their efforts, he informed them that their services would again be needed, as a temple to Obad-Hai in a northern city had been robbed.

"Word from the brethren reached my ears last night," he told them. "I sent my reply immediately: I will send to their aid the greatest thieves in all of Ovorin. Rest assured that my brethren compensate well," he added.

"Shucks! The greatest thieves in Ovorin! Did you hear that Lothia?" Lidda feigned a blush. Lothia shoved her chidingly.

"I hear you say the same about yourself everyday! Your holiness, you really shouldn't fill her head with such flattery!"

The Cleric laughed heartily at the banter to which he had grown accustomed. "This particular mission will be more perilous than those I usually send you on," he warned them. "You will likely be dealing with a very intricate network of rogues, thugs, and the like."

"Do they expect us to be scared?" Lidda laughed. "Ooh, I'm a big scary thug! I'm gonna steal old expensive relics from churches and get away with it! Well you know what I have to say to that? SNEAK ATTACK bitch!" Lothia shoved her so hard the rogue nearly bowled over onto the marble floor of the cathedral.

"Hush with your nonsense and listen to him a moment!" she chided, fighting to suppress a giggle.

This time the Cleric's face remained grave. "I am afraid that you will be up against more than you can stab your way out of… Which is why you will not be going alone."

A momentary pause passed after the Cleric's last sentence; in a faraway corner of the church a small breeze escaped through an opened window. Lothia took one look at her companion's face and knew they were in agreement.

"Your holiness-" she began.

"I understand your concern," the Cleric interrupted, "but I have deliberated on the matter for many long hours and have decided that your safety is of the utmost importance. I have sent for a very talented sorcerer from Ovorin whose reputation has reached me."

Lothia's face soured. "Another spellcaster? He'll just get in the way! With all due respect, your holiness, I think you should let the halflings do what they do best!"

"Ah, but he is no ordinary spellcaster;" the Cleric refuted, "this sorcerer is also reputed for his prowess in stealth. I think you will find he will be a fine asset to your group. In addition, he is a half-elf and therefore very versatile of skill."

"All the same," Lidda commented, "I would feel better if we didn't have to risk our lives with a complete stranger watching our backs." After an exchanged glance with Lothia, she shrugged with a resigned sigh. "But… if it is the will of the Church…"

"We should like to meet this - sorcerer - before our journey is underway," Lothia added. "If we have to work together, I at least want to know something about him."

"It has already been arranged," the Cleric reassured. "Meet here when the sun begins to touch the horizon and your new companion and I will be waiting for you. In the meantime, I think the both of you need to find a bathhouse!"

_Author's Note: Those of you who have already been reading this story may notice that I changed some of the names. I was asked to change them by a friend who created the characters._


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

**The Halflings' Penchant**

By RedwallLemon

**Chapter 2**

"What do you think he'll be like?" Lidda pondered idly. She leaned back in the bath and sighed, letting the hot water and suds reach her neck.

"He's probably full of himself," Lothia answered from the tub next to her, "and thinks he's better than bards. Well I've got news for him." She sunk her head under the water and blew bubbles, sputtering when soap got in her mouth, and resurfaced. Lidda giggled at her.

The halflings had taken the Cleric's advice and went straight to the nearest bathhouse. They had no problem bathing in the same room; they had been close friends for so long they were very accustomed to seeing each other in all states of clothed and unclothed. Ever since they had left the church Lothia had had to listen to Lidda speculating about their new companion, especially about his heritage.

"Half-elves are so… rugged," Lidda mused.

"You have a fetish, Lidda. A half-elf fetish. I've been trying to tell you that for years."

"It's not a fetish! I just think they're handsome."

Lothia splashed her. "Not a fetish? What about a year ago when we were at that inn, near the river, and you met that poor druid chap? He was a half-elf, and you spent half the evening buying him drinks and asking him questions. I practically had to wipe the drool off your chin!"

Lidda smiled with a faraway look in her eyes. "Yeah… he was hot…" When she snapped out of it she noticed Lothia giving her the look that she always gave when she thought she was right. "Not a fetish!" she said, splashing her and hitting her entire face with water.

"Handsome or not, this fellow had better know his place," said Lothia. "You can buy him drinks and attempt to seduce him all you want. Though I doubt it will do any good. After all, we are halflings, not elves."

"Aw, you never know, what if he likes short women?" Lidda laughed.

"Trust me, it's not going to happen!"

"My fingers are wrinkly," Lidda said, ignoring her friend's comment. "Let's get out now." Lothia nodded and they got out and dried off.

After helping each other get dressed, the halflings took turns fixing each other's hair. "What do you want up here?" Lothia asked.

"Something that says, I'm sexy, vibrant, and available!" Lidda answered with a grin.

"Mm-hmm," Lothia muttered. "Might as well say you cost 10 gold pieces an hour."

"I heard that, woman - ouch! Don't pull!"

"I'm not pulling, I'm putting it up! I chose 'professional and perilous' over 'cheap and easy'," Lothia told her. Lidda pouted, but Lothia would not relent. "We are taking on this job because we are the best thieves in Ovorin, and I don't want our first impression to reflect any differently." When Lothia finished, Lidda put her friend's hair up as well, but stylishly placed a feather behind Lothia's ear and felt that was sufficient revenge.

"Right then, let's go meet this chap!"

--

As the lights of dusk caressed the back of the Church of Obad-Hai, Lidda and Lothia stood on the steps and knocked on the large wooden door. The Cleric promptly opened it, admitted the halflings with a wave of his hand, and quickly closed the door. As they entered the Cleric's office they could make out the silhouetted outline of the sorcerer, lounging in one of the chairs.

"Garyk, this is Lidda and Lothia," the Cleric introduced them. "Lidda, Lothia, this is Garyk. He will be your traveling companion for the next few weeks."

Garyk got up from his seat and walked into the light, extending his hand to them. Both halflings breathed inward sharply.

Lothia turned and gave her friend a look that said, "He's hot!"

Lidda replied with a look that said, "I know! Told you!"

Each of them shook the half-elf's hand in a ladylike fashion. "Now that you have met, I will give you the remaining part of the evening to get better acquainted. You will leave Ovorin as soon as the sun begins to rise. Off with ye now."

As Garyk led the way out of the church, Lothia and Lidda continued their whispered conversation. "He's mine!" Lidda insisted.

"Why? Just because of your fetish? What if he prefers bards over rogues?"

"He _is_ a rogue, silly!"

"But he's also an arcane spellcaster, so there!"

"I don't care what you say, I'm taking him for myself!"

Garyk tapped his foot impatiently. Lothia and Lidda looked up to realize he was holding the church door open and was waiting for them to go through. Embarrassed and hoping he hadn't been listening they walked through and thanked him for waiting.

The halflings led Garyk to the inn they were staying at, convincing him to stay and drink with them so they could discuss their new mission. The half-elf was unsure about drinking the night before their trip, but the thieves assured him it would be fine.

"Mine!" Lidda whispered to her friend while Garyk ordered another drink. It was well into the night and there were quite a few empty ale mugs at the table. They had been talking to the half-elf for the better part of the evening about the mission, and both halflings still had quite the crush on him. "You weren't even interested until you saw how hot he was!"

"And what exactly is your plan?" Lothia snapped back, trying to clear her head from the effects of the night's ale. "Talk his ears off until he likes you?"

"Plan? What makes you think I have a plan?"

Lothia looked across the inn at the bar where Garyk was still ordering his drink. "I might just have a plan, Lidda…"

"What are you talking about, Lothia?"

"I mean, why should we fight over him?" The bard turned and gave Lidda a sly wink.

"Why indeed!" Lidda replied with a growing smile. She had seen this wink before. She wasn't sure exactly what Lothia was planning, but it was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3 Comprimise

**The Halflings' Penchant**

By RedwallLemon

_Author's note: This chapter is pretty explicit. It is toned down as much as I could get it, so this is your warning._

**Chapter 3**

The door to the halflings' room burst open, followed by Lidda, Lothia, and the half-elf. The halflings were all over Garyk, alternating kissing him, pulling at his leather armour and pushing him further into the room. Garyk, who might have had the most to drink, was kissing back and helping them with the armour's removal. As the armour came off they pushed him onto the halfling-sized double bed (which translated as a single bed for other races), where Lidda began to unbutton his pants as Lothia remained attached to his mouth. In fact, Garyk was so busy enjoying this interplay that he hardly noticed what Lidda was doing until his pants and undergarments had been completely removed and discarded.

The room paused as Garyk realized that all attention was on his extremely hardened member. He thought maybe he could hear an audible gasp come from the mouths of both Lidda and Lothia. In the back of his mind he wondered if this was a good idea, but the alcohol in him was enjoying tonight's prospects.

Lidda cautiously took his manhood in her hands, surprised at how much bigger the former was than the latter. She began to slowly and methodically stroke it, causing the half-elf to breathe in sharply. Suffice it to say, everyone in the room had gone much too long without a proper release; and the nonverbal consensus was this would all soon change. After watching this for a few minutes, Lothia involved herself in relieving Garyk of his shirt, which he did not resist. His chest was strong, lean, and had just enough hair to drive a woman wild. She ran her hands over it, feeling every inch as she listened to his soft moaning to this unexpected attention.

After a few minutes of teasing, Lidda turned to her friend, motioning for her to have a turn at it. Lothia took her cue, positioning herself between his legs and taking it all in her tiny mouth. She was surprised it could fit at all, but she could not get more than half in her mouth. Garyk moaned sharply, taken completely by surprise, and thrust his hips upward. His mouth was soon occupied by Lidda's, who was driven wild by the sound of his moaning into her kiss.

Garyk knew he could only take so much more of this, but was unsure if he wanted it to stop. With all this attention he could hardly complain; in fact, he was loving every second of it. Suddenly he felt a twitching, then felt himself expanding in Lothia's mouth. Knowing what would happen, Lothia did not stop, but instead went faster, pumping her mouth up and down and nearly moaning in expectation. Lidda felt his rising excitement as well.

Suddenly Garyk felt his release. Expecting to release on the bed sheets, he was surprised to find Lothia showed no signs of stopping. If anything she was going faster, swallowing whatever she could. Garyk rolled his eyes in the back of his head, unable to concentrate on anything and feeling the world go black. Finally Lothia released him, choking a little but smiling naughtily. So this is what half-elf tasted like, she thought to herself. Lidda turned to look at her friend, giggling at the mess on her chin and the bed. "Impressive," she said, giving Garyk an impish smile.

"So, did you like that?" Lothia asked the half-elf as she cleaned up a little.

"Oh, yes," Garyk sighed softly. "I liked that very much. A good end to a very pleasant evening." He laid his head back on this pillow, thoroughly spent by this point. "If you ladies will excuse me, I feel my energy rapidly draining," he said as he closed his eyes. "Good night."

Lidda turned to Garyk, then to Lothia, then to Garyk again. She wasn't anywhere close to being done; the night was not over yet! "Aw, _hell_ no!" she said, getting Garyk's attention before leaning over to Lothia, grabbing and kissing her.

Lothia was taken completely surprised. For a moment she thought she was imagining things. Was Lidda kissing her? They had all had quite a bit to drink, but ale didn't make people do things _this_ crazy, did they? Besides, Lothia wasn't even interested in women. Sure, Lidda was her best friend, and they had seen each other naked many times; she could admire that she had a very attractive body. That didn't mean she was attracted to her, right? They were just friends and had never crossed that boundary, nor had she ever given it any thought before. Besides… Lidda was a _really_ good kisser.

Lidda had planned the ruse to keep Garyk from going to sleep yet, so she was just as surprised to find that her friend began to kiss back. And she was also a good kisser. She tasted like half-elf, and this excited Lidda even more. The two halflings, heads fogged with alcohol and the night's excitement began to kiss each other fervently. Garyk had not expected this, but was enjoying watching the proceedings, even if it was a distraction from sleep. Presently Lidda took the initiative once again, lowering Lothia onto her back and meeting with no resistance. The kissing heated up with each second as Lidda began to untie her friend's gorgeous, lacy corset. Lothia stopped her hands, and Lidda was afraid she had gone too far, until she realized she was untying it herself.

With the corset out of the way, Lidda took in the sight of her friend's bare breasts. She had seen them many times before, but they never looked so inviting. They were not large even by halfling standards, but Lidda had always secretly thought they were the perfect size; just enough to fill a hand, and she was ready to test that theory. Lothia's eyes met with hers, begging her to go on. Lidda plunged her face downward, licking and sucking relentlessly, feeling a growing hunger that could not be satisfied. Lothia could only roll her eyes back in ecstasy; she had never felt this way before, and wasn't sure if it was just the ale, and didn't care.

Garyk was enjoying the show immensely; so much so that he did not notice his growing member until it was too late. Lidda turned her head to notice his re-enlarging manhood, leaving her friend's chest and grabbing it in her hand. "You're hard!" she exclaimed gleefully. Lothia turned as well and grinned to see Garyk had been enjoying himself. She knew that had been Lidda's purpose; they had just gotten a little… carried away. Lidda began to stroke the half-elf's member once more, causing it to get larger until it was pointing straight up. It was still very wet from Lothia's attentions, so stroking it up and down was far from difficult.

After a few minutes of the same teasing as before, Garyk decided it was time to take control of the situation, or the halflings would always be in charge. He sat up and grabbed Lidda's small frame, picking her up easily and sitting her down in his lap so his hardness was pressed against her. Before she could react he kissed her lips hotly, putting his tongue into her halfling-sized mouth and sliding it in and out. This drove Lidda wild, causing her to lose her previous calm, teasing composure. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back excitedly, grinding her pants against his bare member.

It was Lothia's turn to watch the show; and for some reason this was getting her very bothered and hot. With her corset already on the floor, she watched Garyk and her friend with peaking interest. As Lidda began to unbutton her pants in a fumbling hurry, Lothia found herself doing the same; both pairs of pants hit the floor at the same time. As Lidda lay on her back at Garyk's bidding, Lothia searched for her lute, determined to have a little fun of her own. "_Inspire competence_," she said with a devilish smile, and began to play a tantalizingly beautiful tune.

Lidda was looking up at the gorgeous half-elf that was climbing on top of her flushed body when she noticed the tune her friend was playing. It did nothing to help her regain control of her senses. Garyk's manhood was huge; certainly too big for a halfling to take, but she was certain he was big by human standards also, let alone half-elf. The very head appeared to be twice the size of what she could take. She bit her lip as he positioned himself over her, knowing what was going to happen next, and not wanting to stop it.

Knowing she would soon lose her ability to concentrate on her music, Lothia cast the cantrip _ghostharp_ so the lute would play itself and her hands would be free. She watched raptly as Garyk slowly pierced Lidda for the first time, causing her to cry out in pain. He was still wet from before, and Lidda was completely soaked, but his first penetration hurt like hell. No amount of lubrication would change the fact that she was a halfling taking a well-endowed half-elf inside her; and no amount of pain would change the fact that she wanted more. Lothia watched and moaned softly to herself, her hand slowly snaking downward between her legs.

Lidda could only close her eyes in pain as Garyk pumped up and down, knowing it would soon fade. Lothia's song continued but she could clearly hear her friend's own moans; she turned to see her touching herself as she watched their lovemaking. Lidda reached out for her friend's hand and pulled her closer. Soon the two were kissing heavily as Garyk began to thrust harder, becoming excited by these proceedings. Lidda moaned into her friend's mouth, half in pain and half ecstasy, and Lothia shushed her softly, running her fingers across her face and kissing her lips gently. Lidda continued to cry, kissing back to deter from the pain.

After a few minutes Lothia began to notice that the cries of pain were slowly being replaced with moans of joy. Garyk heard the change as well, feeling less resistance as her wetness was completely covering him. Encouraged, he began to pump inside her faster; turned on by her moans, Lothia's hand once more snaked between her legs. Lidda's tiny body trembled with pleasure at the hands of her best friend and half-elf lover. Suddenly she felt herself begin to stretch outward, realizing Garyk was expanding even more, but her cries of pain were replaced with moans of anticipation when she understood what was about to happen. Garyk let out a loud moan as he felt himself pouring inside the halfling. That was enough to set off Lothia, who rubbed as fast as she could to join in. Lidda, overwhelmed by all this felt her head swim and her entire body wracked with pleasure.

Exhausted, the three lay there unable to speak for several minutes. Garyk finally broke the silence. "That was… nice," he said between breaths.

"Yeah it was," Lidda said, grinning from ear to ear.

Lothia fanned herself, completely out of breath. "Is it hot in here to either of you?"


End file.
